Black Bird
by Artemis450
Summary: A new Diva comes to Raw and the whole WWE is turned upside down. Rated M for Limes and lemons later, Language, and Violence. PLEASE REVIEW! CenaXOFC
1. Chapter 1

Black Bird

'_Thinking'_

"_**Talking on a phone"**_

'_**Texting'**_

"Talking"

The Latter and the meeting

I just got home from running when I saw there was a letter on my front porch I picked it up on my way in the house as I looked it over I didn't look like anything special…boy was I wrong.

I just sat down with a glass of water and started to open the latter and what I saw inside made me choke on my water. I sat there rereading the latter over and over till it hit me.

I ran to the phone.

"**Hello?"** She asked.

"Oh sweet mother you will never guess what just came for my mamma!" I yelled with a big smile on my face.

"**What is it Black Bird?"** she asked again.

"I just got a letter from Shane McMahon and he wants to meet with me to see about a job!" I told her jumping up and down on the other end of the phone.

"**OH Black Bird that's grate when is the meeting?"** mamma asked and she sounded just as happy as I did.

"Oh wow they work quick…it's say that it is tonight at 8 o'clock." I told her. I then looked at the clock and it was 5:55pm I had 2 hours to get ready.

"**Well then what are you doing talking to me for you need to start getting ready Raven."** Mamma told me in her _'get your ass moving'_ voice.

I smiled into the phone.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I have my foot in the door and let you know coming here was not all for nothing." I said.

"**Sweetie I never thought you going out there was a waste of time this is what you was made to do and I thank the loving mother that you now get to do what you love to. Good luck Black Bird."** She said to me and then we said are goodbyes and hung up.

I smiled to myself I was going to be a WWE diva. Something I have wanted for a long time.

I am RavenAiyanna I am 25 years old and moved from my tribe in Oklahoma to Texas for the training I needed for wrestling and it was easy because I was really good at it. I am a Halfling to the tribe mamma was pure Native American and my dad her white boyfriend at the time but he split after she told him she was pageant _'what a man right'_.

Good thing I look like my mamma, all but the eyes. They are his, will and the height but both we like.

I am 5'9 with long black hair with purple, blue, and silver streaks running through it and my hair is long, it comes down to the bottom of my ass. I am well toned with corves like an hourglass. I have nice round breast they was not small but not too big, they fit my frame beautifully. The other thing I got from the white side was an ass, I had a great ass it was firm and tone. I had the dark skin like mamma but she was lighter than me and my face was softer then hers her cheekbones was sharper than mine and last but was my most lovely asset was my eyes for the was a ice-blue like my fathers and with the dark skin it was the first thing people saw. I also have five piercings (Two in one ear top and the bottom, one on the other the bottom, I have my tough, and my bellybutton) I also have two tattoos one on my lower back that is a blood red rose that has golden angle wings with a silver ribbon going around the rose with the name 'Darius' for her younger brother that was taken by the war at 21. The other was a butterfly woven into some tribal that wrapped around my wrist and some of my hand. (See profile for pics.)

I ran up stirs to my bathroom and hoped it the shower, when I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. There I went through my clothes to see what I would were.

I settled on a nice pier of black tight dress up pants with a purple blouse with Studs adorning the shoulders, adding an edgy touch and lead to a fabric drape overlay at the neckline. Elastic side shirring at the midsection outlines my frame (See profile for pic). I then put on my nee high boots with the 2in heels.

I then went back in the bathroom to do my heir and make up. I straitened my heir because I was taking my bike and it was easy to fix, I then put some eye liner, mascara, some purple and black eye shadow, and clear but shiny lip gloss. I then got my bag ready. I put my make-up, cell phone, mace, some money, ID and things like that, some pens, and my camera.

I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:15 so I was going to leave. I grabbed my keys, the latter, and my bag and headed for the front door I locked the door and went to my 2010 Ninja 250R it was a dark blue with silver swirls along the body. I put my bag on the back where I tied it down then I put my leather jacket on and got on my bike. I was on my way to the arena when two other bikers came up beside me. They asked where I was heading and I told them and come to find out they are going to the same place so we rode together there.

When we got there I took my helmet and looked at the guys I came in with and was shocked to see John Morrison and Dave Batista and they was just as shocked to see I was a girl. Morrison was the first to break the silence that took us.

"You're a girl?" he asked me shocked.

"Yes I'm a girl. Why so shocked don't any girls you know ride?" I asked a little confused as why they are so shocked to find out I was a girl.

Dave answered this one.

"No…not really unless they are riding with some guy." He told me I was shocked.

When John got over his shock the smiled at me.

"So what's your name beautiful if you don't mind me asking?" he asked me in a flirting voice, I smiled back.

"My name is Raven and you must be John Morrison the shaman of sexy and you earned that name." I purred at him while looking him up and down.

Dave and John mouths dropped and eyes went wide, then Dave smiled and gave a he heartfelt laugh.

"I like her she knows how to play. But why are you here Raven?" he asked me and that made me gasp and look at the clock and it was 7:50. I still had ten minutes.

"I got a letter from Shane telling me to come at 8:00 today for a diva job and here I am." I told them with a _'I could die I am so happy'_ smile and they seem just as happy with what I just told them.

"Wow that sweet we need something new around here." Dave said and gave me a pat on the back and a congrats.

"Yeah the divas need someone that can shake things up in the ring and out." John said giving me a slit hug.

"Well thanks guy but to tell you the truth I'm scared that I'll mess up was he won't hire me." I said looking down I felt two hands on my shoulders and I looked up to see then smiling at me.

"I'm sure you'll do great all you have to do is be yourself." John said and Dave was nodding at what he said.

I took a deep breath and smiled up at them I felt better, I have not even been here for an hour and all readymade two friends.

"Thanks guys you really are great people but I better go I wouldn't want to be late." I said smiling at them.

We waved goodbye and I walked off the why they said that Shane's office was at. I was just coming around a corner when I walked right into something hard and warm I looked up and up o find I had ran into non other then the big red monster Kane.

"Oh I'm very sorry for running into you like that." I said as I backed up.

"It's no problem there was no way to see if anyone is coming around that corner." He said looking me up and down.

"And who are you and what are you doing here if I may ask." He asked me.

Smile up at him.

"My name is Raven Aiyanna and I'm looking for Shane's office. Do you know where it is?" I asked him with a smiled at him.

"Why would you want to see him for?" he asked.

"I'm here to be the new diva and he told me to meet him at his office at 8:00 and seeing as its 7:56 I really need to be there please." I told him a little more rushed. I didn't want to be late.

"Well ok his office is just down the hall and to your left his door will have 'Shane McMahon' on it." He told me.

"Oh thank you very much!" I told him as I started running down the hall.

I went the way he said and I came to a door with 'Shane McMahon' in gold letters. I stopped and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited till I heard a 'come in' and walked in.

There sitting in front of me was Shane McMahon and the hottest man I've seen John Cena and they was both looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon I did not know you was with any one I'll wait outside." I told him blushing deeper. I was about to walk out when Shane stopped me from walking out.

"Miss Aiyanna wait please come and sit." I looked at him and then nodded and sat in the other set on the other side of Cena.

As I came over to Shane's desk where he held his hand out for me to shake it, and John did the same he stood from his set and held out his hand to me.

"Hi I'm John Cena welcome to Monday night Raw." He told me with a big smile. I smiled back.

"Hey I'm Raven Aiyanna nice to meet you face to face I'm a fan of yours." I told him happily.

I looked back to Shane and took his hand and gave him a big smile.

"Hello Miss Aiyanna it's a pleaser to finely meet you I have been looking at you for some time now." Me told me and I smiled very brightly at him.

"Well thanks for the chants to do what I have wanted to do ever scenes I was 8 years old." I told him with a big smile on my face.

"It's no problem and call me Shane, Mr. McMahon is the chairman of the WWE." He told me with just as big of a smile.

I smiled at him and Cena, it got quiet and then Shane got right down to business.

"Ok so here's it is Cena I asked you here for a new story line that we wanted to try for a long time but could not find the people that would do well together without making it drama filled." He told us.

**Thanks for the reading please review**


	2. INPORTANT PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

Artemis450

DarkDreamer1982

Remiav

CenaRKO1986


	3. INPORTANT!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on  
DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing,  
so that we know we're doing it together),  
do NOT go onto 'tread,don't review, don't message your  
friends,don't update

. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we  
take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash  
Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we  
cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.

So may you please do it with us ;-; ! We need as many people who are willing  
! So if you say yes can you message me and tell your other friends and Readers  
about this ? And if you don't want to than I still want to thank you for  
reading this anyway


End file.
